Pope Jean XXIII
The Martyr, Pope Jean XXIII '''(19th August 1688 - circa April 1744), born Joseph-Baptiste de Vendôme, was the Supreme Pontiff of the Catholic Church, Sovereign of the Papal States and Bishop of Rome. He chose his name in honour of John the Baptist. He had previously served the government of Grandelumiere, serving as Lord Chancellor of Ceremonies before his election as Pope in 1741. His exact date of death is unknown, as the assassin who executed the Pope never revealed the true date of death, however, he was martyred for his murder. Reign of Louis X - Comte de Blois Joseph was born to his father, Marquis Jean-Baptiste de Vendôme and his mother, Marquise Elisabeth Josephe de Vendôme at Saint-Etienne. He was one of three children to his mother, with one step-sister. His father was a prominent member of Dijon society. He kept the family relatively wealthy through his businesses. Jean de Vendôme was himself a well-known architect and was hired extensively to work for the clientele he built up in Dijon. His mother meanwhile was Imperial Governess to the Children of Grandelumiere for Louis X, and later, Regent Anastasie. Joseph was, at an early age, sent off to study under various tutors. He first studied in the abbaye de Saint-Seine, receiving tutelage from Abbot Jean-François de Vissac. He excelled in history, Latin, theology, politics and philosophy. He later attended the Saint-Benignu academy and gained a doctorate in jurisprudence. His family meanwhile planned to send him off to become Bishop of Blois, the diocese of Blois being part of their territory. Joseph, once informed, threw himself into these studies for his new position, becoming Bishop of Blois by 1713, at the age of 25. Reign of Louis XI - Eveque de Blois By 1723 he had returned to court with his theological studies over, serving the Emperor Louis XI as a Court almoner. He was at first assigned as almoner to the Empress-Mother, before later going on to serve the Emperor as almoner personally. Having the luxury of serving the Emperor himself, he managed to discuss various political issues with him, and would impress the monarch. Due to this, Louis XI requested the current Pope to raise him to Cardinalate, which he did so by 1726, aged 38. He was also provided with the County of Nîmes, which he gifted to his brother, Cardinal Anton. In February 1737 he was made archbishop of Dijon. While holding this position, he took on his apprentice, and auxiliary-priest, Jean de Vaux. In Dijon, at the outbreak of the smallpox plague, Cardinal Vendôme was a strict proponent of the church taking an active role in supporting those inflicted by the plague. He encouraged the abbeys and monasteries to open their doors to tend to the sick, feed the poor and shelter the homeless. Louis XI would leave for the Chartreuse abbey in late December 1739, Cardinal Vendôme would go on to serve his regent, Sophie. Regency of Sophie - Cardinal Vendôme Cardinal Vendôme went on to serve Regency Sophie in her Government, from the departure of Louis XI. By February, he had become her Imperial Chancellor. Under this position, he continued to serve diligently, however, his reputation under this position would be marred by the peasant rebellion. Upon the outbreak of riots in Landau, the government had sought to appease citizens by reducing the costs of bread, a measure that Cardinal Vendôme supported. However, he was a staunch opponent to the taxes on the nobility, and widely criticised the move. Riots would eventually begin in Dijon, mobs of protesters outside the Imperial Palace by mid-1740. These riots became violent, but Cardinal Vendôme repeatedly stated his assurances that nothing serious would happen. By September, after hearing of riots in the city centre getting out of control, and his own home being partially burnt, he would personally assist in the armed suppression of the rioters. The following Sunday and Monday he would refrain from entering Dijon. On Tuesday however, he was known to propose several alternatives to the nobles taxation, proposing the church be permitted to take on more duties to relieve the situation. However, after the meeting, he dismissed rioters as 'animals' and was publicly disgraced by the Regent Auguste who stated his doubts over his ability as Cardinal. Shortly thereafter he proceeded to return home. He would later flee his residence when the archbishops' palace was attacked, and he returned to the Palace and again oversaw the suppression of rioters by force, having the military open fire. Weeks after however, he was, with his family, arrested, and placed in jail at the Bastion, with the Comte de Turbigen. By 1741, his niece, Marie Sophie de Normandie, led a group to free him. Once he was freed, however, the fires that had been started by the rioters grew out of control, burning through Dijon. It was during this time he took advantage of the confusion to break the Regent and her family, who had also been arrested and stripped of their rank, out from the Temple. Papal Court - Pape Jean XXIII On the death of Pope Rufus, the Papal Conclave was held in Dijon. 5th of March, 1741, Cardinal Vendôme was elected Pope, and took the Pontifical name of Pope Jean XXIII (John XXIII), as the 256th Pope. He immediately organised his previous understudies, and the refurbishment of St. Peter's Basilica. He maintained strong ties to Grandelumiere throughout his papacy. However on April 14th, 1744, during a regular trip between St. Peter's and Dijon, his carriage was attacked and he was declared missing. He was found dead by May, and his murderer was found in early June. He was trialled and executed in Grandelumiere by Cardinal Paris. Titles, styles and honours '''Titles and styles '-19th August 1688 - 3rd October 1713 '''His Lordship, Count of Blois '-3rd October 1713 - 30th April 1726 His Excellency, Bishop of Blois '-13th December 1726 - 5th March 1741 '''His Eminence, Cardinal-Marquis of Vendôme '-5th March 1741 - 14th April 1744 His Holiness, the Pope Category:House Vendome Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Clerics Category:1600s births Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Popes